Trouble Sleeping
by MissCaffeine
Summary: Jane Peterson arrives at Hogwarts for her seventh year. She is sure that nothing and no one can ruin her last year. But what happens when a person who has sworn to make her life a living hell cames back to Hogwarts as a professor?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trouble Sleeping**

_**Never trust a man who thinks that**_

_**You should like him just because**_

_**He loves himself so much.**_

Hey guys, I am MissCaffeine and that's my story. I don't own anything, except Jane, Amanda, Flo and a few other characters you will see in future parts. Everything else belongs to the goddess J.K.R.

The title is actually a song by Corinne Bailey Rae. I really like it and I think it shows the psychology of the main character Jane Marie Peterson.

Please read and review.

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: A new year, and a new beginning. Or not?**

Jane Peterson walked around the train trying to find an empty compartment. This was not some everyday life train, it was The train. The train that was supposed to take her to the most magical place in the world, both literally and metaphorically.

'For a magic train this one is not _that_ good. I mean what am I supposed to do in order to find somewhere to rest my _exhausted_ body?'

She closed another compartment door cursing some first years for being quicker than she was.

'I am a seventh year and a Head Girl for Merlin's shake! There should be a compartment just for me. Damn my privileges.' She thought 'Maybe I should talk to the Big Guy about it.' She concluded and proceeded to the next compartment.

Jane had been referring to Dumbledore as Big Guy since forever. She always had a small discipline problem but she respected Dumbledore more than anyone else. But the other teachers, she really didn't care that much. Except maybe for McGonagall. She is a top student but she also is a…pleasure seeker even when she is in class. So you get the idea.

"Sssh Flo, don't do that. You…idiotic cat! Stop moving, you are going to fall o…" Jane said fighting to keep her cat, Flo. But Flo was already on the floor running crazily around the train. She was a full grown Persian cat that her grandmother had gotten her on her eleventh birthday. From that day on they had been best friends. Jane could swear that this cat was able to understand her better that anyone else. She always talked to Flo about everything. Boys, school, her plans even the weather.

"Fine! But don't come back to me when you realize that no one can… feed you or…or wash you better that me!" she yelled to the cat.

'Damn it, everyone's against me. Everyone takes pleasure in making my life a hell. Why, why me?'

"Jane!"

'First I wake up late and I can't find a compartment and now my cat – _my_ cat- the cat that I had since I was eleven, the cat that I brought up, I gave her everything, my own life, I gave up my goals and dreams – because I had goals and dreams before she came into my life - and that's how she pays me back!'

"Hey Jane!"

Jane was so busy with that little breakdown in her head to hear someone calling her name.

"Jaaaaneee!"

'What now head?'

'No? It's not you calling? Then who…? Oh Merlin if it's the second years again, so help me, I …''

"Jane where the hell have you been? I was looking everywhere for you! Did you not hear me?"

Jane smiled at, recognizing the voice, smiled and turned to hug her best friend, Amanda.

"How are you Amanda? How was your summer? It's sooo good to see you again. I have so much to tell you!" Jane said smiled mischievously making her friend a bit worried.

"What did you do Jane?" she asked

"Me? I didn't do anything! I swear!" Amanda raised her eyebrows and looked at Jane with her famous 'stop lying to me' look.

"Ok ok, I will tell you, just take that look of your face! It makes me feel like you can read my mind" Jane said

Amanda laughed, nodded and asked "So what time did you arrive this time?"

"Yeah I can't tell you that cause you are going to freak out, but what about this: This year the second years mock too." Jane said and waited for her friend's reaction.

"The second years? For Merlin's shake Jane! Last year it was only the seventh, sixth, fifth, fourth and the third years!" Amanda said counting down with her fingers. "Now the second years too?" she asked her best friend frustrated.

Jane smiled innocently and played with the ends of her long curly hair flirtatiously, as she always did when she wanted someone to like her.

"What can I say, seems I am famous!" she said

Amanda sighed and said:

"You know, it's not normal that they mock you all these years."

"Why?" Jane asked "I think that…"

"Jane they mock you because you are always late! How can that be normal? Even the driver waits for you! He knows that once you arrive, everyone's here and that we are ready to go!" Amanda explained for the millionth time to her friend although she was sure that Jane wasn't listening again

"Oh come on Amanda! You are always so negative! Enjoy life!"

"Cut the crap Jane!" Amanda said and they both laughed.

"I missed you" Amanda said. Jane smiled and said she missed her too.

They were walking to Amanda's compartment when suddenly a compartment door opened almost hitting Jane.

"Are you blind? You almost hit me with the door you stupid…"

The person moved from behind the door and instead of the scared first year Jane thought she would see, she saw someone thought she 'd never see again, since he graduated a year ago. Someone she hated for as long as she could remember herself. Someone who had sworn to make her life a living hell as soon as he laid his eyes on her. The most arrogant, self-centered, insufferable git she had the displeasure to meet. The Devil himself.

"Draco Malfoy".

The Devil chuckled.

"Well, well, well if it's not the infamous Jane Peterson along with Amanda Walker"

he said as he moved around her and Amanda observing them.

Jane could not believe her own eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stayed there staring at him with her mouth open.

"Don't be so surprised Peterson. And stop staring at me. Didn't your mother tell you its rude? "

Jane was still not able to say anything. She just kept staring unbelievingly to Malfoy.

"I…aaa…I…ee…hmpf…" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Oh I see you learned the letters. How about putting them in a sentence?" Malfoy asked

'This can **not** be happening. He graduated last year…'

Jane recovered quickly from the 'what the hell' state she was in and said

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"She's back! Nice of you to join us." Malfoy said sarcastically and glared at her.

"So tell me Peterson, late as always?"

"A witch Malfoy is never late. She arrives precisely when she means to." Jane said using a phrase from Lord of the Rings, her favorite movie.

Malfoy chuckled and said "You watch too much TV Peterson."

Jane's eyes widened but she quickly covered it.

'How does he know that?'

Jane shook her head and asked him again

"I said what the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I am back." Malfoy answered smirking

"What do you mean you are back? You graduated last…"

"Sometimes Peterson I think you are more stupid than I thought you were."

'I am cursed, I am officially cursed. I should go kill myself, I am dangerous to humanity!'

"I thought I got rid of you" Jane said taking a deep breath and looking at him with a hopeless look.

"You can never get rid of a Malfoy. Especially this one." He said smirking and smiling to himself.

"Yeah, always a pain in the ass." Jane said rolling her eyes to the arrogance of that man.

"Watch it Peterson" Malfoy said glaring at her.

"Oh I am so scared." Jane said sarcastically and continued

"Look, Malfoy get out of my way. I am not in the mood to play games. I don't know what you are doing back at Hogwarts and, frankly, I don't care. This is my last year and no one is going to ruin it. **_Not even you_**." She said slowly and clearly for Malfoy to understand.

She pushed him out of the way, grabbed Amanda and moved towards their compartment.

"Hey Peterson!" Malfoy yelled

Sighing loudly in annoyance she turned her head to face him.

"What?" she asked harshly.

Malfoy smirked and said:

"See you in class."

Jane turned to fully face him and said:

"Looking forward to" and went on her way.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me what you think!It's really important! 

Thanks!

** MissCaffeine **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: He probably is back as a professor…**

Amanda opened the door to their compartment and stepped in.

"Oh Flo!" she exclaimed "What is my favorite cat doing?"

She asked and picked Flo up.

Jane was once again not listening to her friend. She was thinking about the incident with Draco.

"Hey Jane, what's wrong?"

"Hmm…?" said Jane

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked again

"Nothing, nothing just… did you see the nerve of that guy?"

Amanda chuckled. "Malfoy?"

"Yes!" Jane said annoyed

"'_See you in class Peterson'_" Jane imitated him

Amanda smiled at her friend and said

"Come on Jane, why can't you stop fighting with him?"

Jane sharply turned to look at her friend.

"What?" she hissed

"How can I stop fighting with him? He is an annoying, egotistic… ass-wipe! And he always irritates me!"

Amanda looked at her friend disbelievingly.

"You challenge him!" Amanda said

"Yes but only because he challenges me too! And what am I supposed to do? Let him insult me? Nooo way!" Jane said defending herself

"Jane sometimes I really can't understand what is going on inside that head of yours!"

'Chaos, complete chaos' thought Jane

"You are fighting with The Draco Malfoy! The sexiest thing alive!" Amanda said

'She didn't just say that, no she didn't…'

"What did you just say?" Jane asked

"You can not deny it!"

"Of course I can! He is an asshole Amanda! There is nothing sexy in being an asshole! Merlin!" Jane said and sat down in the sit next to her friend.

'Malfoy sexy? Well ok he may be a little hot but I still can't understand what girls find in him. He can play them, break their hearts and they would still like him! Infuriating! Do these girls have no pride at all?'

"Ok, ok let's change the subject!' Amanda said

"Tell me what you did over the summer" she said

Jane's face lit up and she looked at her friend.

"I now that look…" Amanda said worried.

Jane sighed and smiled. She took Flo into her arms and said.

"Well you know how my family is friends with the Gordons, right?" Jane asked.

"The Gordons? Matt's family?" Amanda asked

"Yeah them" said Jane.

Matt Gordon was the chaser of the quidditch team of Slytherin. He was tall, had a very muscular and athletic body, brown hair and brown eyes. He was a classmate of the girls. The three of them had made it to Slytherin and since they first met Matt had been a very good friend of the girls.

"So one day my mother decided to invite them for a dinner, nothing special. So they came and I and Matt, bored as always in these kinds of things, decided to go outside for a walk."

"…And one thing led to another and we…kissed."

Jane stopped talking and looked her friend in the eyes.

For a moment she could swear that she saw a disappointment in her eyes.

Amanda looked at her friend trying to understand what was going on. Several seconds went by and Amanda hadn't said a thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One minute went by

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two minutes went by

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Amanda? Amanda are you there?" Jane asked waving her hands in Amanda's face.

"Come on, say something! I am a bit worried here!" she said and shook Amanda by the shoulders.

"What?" said Amanda

"You are back! I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that again!" said Jane joking

"What did you do Jane?" Amanda asked

"I didn't do anything! It…just happened! It was late, we were saying stories from Hogwarts, the stars, the moon and… I kissed him."

'Oops!'

"**You** kissed him? Damn it Jane!" Amanda said with a surprised look in her face.

"And what…what did he do?" she asked

"He looked very surprised, he was not expecting it at all" she said

Amanda nodded and asked

"And then what happened, did you stop?"

"…no" stuttered Jane biting her bottom lip.

Amanda looked at Jane with a horrified expression in her eyes.

"And what did you do?" she asked trying to remain calm

"I was cold out there so we went to… my room."

She stopped to look at her friend.

"Go on, slowly please" said Amanda

"We went up and well he kissed me." Said Jane

Silence again. Amanda was at lost of words.

"So how far…?" she said after a minute.

"No! No, no that far. I felt kind of strange and I stopped him. And then my mother came to tell Matt that they were leaving."

"Thank Merlin! Jane what the hell where you thinking?" asked Amanda

"I don't know…I felt really strange kissing Matt, but I, well, I liked it."

Amanda opened her mouth and closed it again. She really didn't know what to say.

"I mean he is _really_ good! I was surprised!" Said Jane.

"And did you talk about it? At all? What are you going to do?" asked Amanda

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it. I didn't want to owl him and I am guessing he didn't want either….I don't know, really. I am so confused."

Amanda looked sympathetically at her friend and although it hurt her she said

"Why don't you give it a try? You never know."

Amanda always had a small crush on Matt but she hadn't told anyone. And now it was too late.

'He probably wants to be with Jane' she thought bitterly.

"You think so? I don't know, I can't mess with his feelings like that. And what about our friendship? What if we fight, or break up, what happens then? We will not speak again and I don't want this to happen."

"I should talk to him first" said Jane and Amanda nodded.

A few minutes of silence went by and Amanda had been looking out of the window thinking about Matt.

"So, why do you think he is back?" asked Jane suddenly

Amanda looked at her with a quizzical look

"Who, Matt?" she asked narrowing her eyebrows

"What? No! Malfoy. Why do you think he is back?"

"I see we are back to the Malfoy subject" said Amanda sarcastically

"Ha ha" said Jane "Come on! Tell me!"

Amanda looked at her with a surprised look.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No!"

"Sometimes Jane you really are an idiot."

Jane sighed annoyed.

"He probably is back as a professor." Said Amanda calmly.

Jane blinked a few times trying to comprehend what she just had heard.

"Merlin, he is back to teach us? No, no, no this is not real! This can't be!"

Jane said breathing heavily.

"Come on Jane, it's not that bad."

"_Not that bad_? I hate him! And apparently he hates me too! And he will be my teacher? That is _so_ **not** good!" Jane said

"Calm down! Just try to stay away from him. He is just a professor. Just try to have a normal professor-student relationship." Amanda said trying to help her friend.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. A normal student-professor relationship. That shouldn't be that difficult." Said Jane and relaxed in her sit.

That moment the train started slowing down. The girls' faces lit up and they both looked outside the window. They saw the familiar sight of Hogwarts and immediately they smiled.

Amanda looked at her friend and said

"Welcome home"

Jane smiled at her friend and got up. She opened the compartment and they both walked out of it.

She walked out of the train and with a deep breath she got into the carriage that would lead her to the place she would spend one more year of her life.

And, boy, that would be one hell of a year!

* * *

Here's Chapter 2!Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Thanks! 

**MissCaffeine **


End file.
